


Not to Me

by DNAchemLia



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Michael is a Little Shit, Michael is a dick, Temporary Character Death, alternate ending to season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAchemLia/pseuds/DNAchemLia
Summary: AU from Let Pinhead Sing. What if the knife wound had been lower? How do they deal with the aftermath?
Relationships: Amenadiel & Chloe Decker, Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 45
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

“Cece, drop the knife.” Chloe expected the distraught woman to comply and did not have her finger on the trigger when Cece screamed and lunged for her. She was thankful she hadn’t when Lucifer jumped in between the two women and took Cece to the floor with a grunt of pain.

“I just wanted to keep her safe,” she heard the other woman whimper and winced when Lucifer replied.

“I know you did.” Lucifer slowly rose to his knees as Dan dragged Cece to her feet and cuffed her. Chloe stepped up to her still kneeling partner and smothered a grin.

“Who’s the heroic one now?” When Lucifer didn’t respond she frowned. “Lucifer?” 

He turned towards her, a pained look etched across his face and slumped sideways on to the floor, revealing the knife sticking out of his chest.

“Lucifer!”she screamed, close to panic. “Somebody call an ambulance!” She dashed to his side and dropped to her knees beside him, grabbing his hand that was shakily reaching for the knife.

“No, Lucifer, leave it. Don’t try to pull it out.” She gently moved his hand down to his stomach as she caressed his cheek with the other. “You’re going to be fine, I promise.”

“Don’t make...promises...you can’t keep...Detective.” He coughed and Chloe watched, horrified, as blood started to drip from his mouth.

“I’m not. You’ll be OK. Just stay with me, OK? Please stay with me,” she begged, ignoring the chaos around them.

“Better...if you...leave…”

“No. I’m not leaving you.” She gently maneuvered him so he was resting against her and continued to stroke his cheek. “What were you thinking, tackling someone with a knife?”

“Not...my safety...I was...worried about.” His blood stained lips turned up in a weak smile. “I’m sorry…Detective...for how I treated you.” He winced and coughed again, and Chloe noted with alarm that there was a lot more blood expelled.

“It’s OK. Don’t try to talk, Lucifer. Just relax and...just hang on.”

“Trying… Bloody _hurts_ …”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. It will be OK.”

A puzzled expression appeared on his face. “I’m cold.”

“Damn it, where is that ambulance?” Chloe yelled over her shoulder before quickly returning her attention to her partner.

“Here,” someone called and a moment later two paramedic rushed into view. Chloe moved out of the way but kept one hand on Lucifer’s head as the paramedics started to work to stabilize their patient.

“What’s his name?”

“Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar.”

One of the paramedics sent her an odd look as he slipped an oxygen mask onto Lucifer’s face and started an IV. In less than a minute they transferred him to a backboard and Chloe’s eyes widened in alarm at how pale he was. His eyes met Chloe’s for a brief moment before his eyes slipped shut and the paramedics rushed him to the waiting ambulance with Chloe on their heels.

“I’m going with you.”

“Ma’am, I’m sorry, you can’t--”

“I’m a police officer, he’s my partner _and_ a victim of a crime. I’m going.”

The paramedics shared a look. “OK, just stay out of the way.”

Chloe nodded and climbed into the ambulance. She found a place to sit near the front, close to Lucifer’s head. She gently took hold of one of his hands as the paramedic in the back with her shut the door and the other climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Hang on.” The ambulance took off with a jerk and Lucifer groaned. Chloe shot the driver a death glare and quickly returned her attention to her partner.

“Easy, Lucifer. Everything will be fine.”

He gazed at her through slitted lids, his expression unreadable under the mask. The paramedic continued to work on him, calling out numbers and data to the driver as they sped through the streets of Los Angeles. A couple of minutes into the ride the tone of his voice changed and Chloe’s attention snapped to what he was saying. Based on her limited knowledge it didn’t sound good.

“What’s wrong?”

The paramedic glanced at her and shook his head. “Oxygen saturation levels are dropping. Lung’s likely collapsed. Getting that knife out is going to be tricky. The ER will be ready when we get there, but it doesn’t look good.”

Chloe gripped Lucifer’s hand tighter and felt a weak squeeze in return before his grip relaxed completely and his eyes slid shut. “Lucifer!”

“Damn it, he’s crashing. Floor it!”

The paramedic shoved Chloe out of the way and started to perform CPR and the ambulance rocketed towards the hospital. After what seemed like eternity but couldn’t have been more than a minute, they arrived at the emergency room and a swarm of doctors and nurses met them as soon as the doors opened. Chloe stumbled out of the ambulance after them as they moved the backboard to a gurney and rushed towards the swinging doors of the ER. She followed the group but was stopped as they entered one of the bays and moved out of sight.

“I’m sorry, you can’t go in there.” She reached for her badge and the guard held up his hand and shook his head. “No one, not even police officers. There’s a waiting room just down the hall and to the right. Someone will come get you when there’s anything to report, Officer…?”

“Detective Decker. He’s my partner. Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Someone will bring you news on Lucifer as soon as they can.”

“Okay. Okay, thank you.”

She walked down to the small room lined with plastic chairs, debated sitting in one for a moment and started to pace. She pulled out her phone to check for messages and swore softly when she saw that the battery was dead. Shoving her phone back in her pocket she resumed pacing, wondering how something so simple as keeping an eye on a witness had gone so wrong. She moved on to pondering her partner’s strange behavior during the case and his apology. She knew that there had to be some reason that made sense, at least in Lucifer’s mind, but she was at a loss for now. Chloe expected him to use one of his normal metaphors to explain it and she would accept it, because that was all part of having him in her life. She just wished his mental processes weren’t so frustratingly _odd_ …

Without her phone she had no way to keep track of the time but she expected someone to find her soon and fill her in on the case. It would probably take some time for Dan to figure out why she wasn’t responding and to come look for her after he completed the arrest forms for CeCe, so she forced herself to be patient as she waited for _someone_ to tell her _something._

Finally, just as she was ready to storm the ER looking for an update, a woman in scrubs stepped into the doorway.

“Detective Decker?”

“Yes, that’s me. How is he? Is he OK?” She felt her heart clench when she saw the expression on the woman’s face.

“I’m sorry, Detective. We did everything we could but… Mr. Morningstar didn’t make it.”

“No. No, there must be some mistake…”

“I’m sorry. Death was called at 6:38 PM.” She gave Chloe a sympathetic nod. “Do you need me to call someone for you?”

“No, I...no. Excuse me, I need… I need some air.” Chloe rushed from the room and down the hall towards the exit, not even sure where she was going. She barreled through one of the exterior doors and soon found herself in a small courtyard area, away from the cacophony of the emergency department. Chloe collapsed onto a bench and let her head fall into her hands as she choked back the sobs pouring forth from her.

_No! No no no! This can’t be happening! It’s my fault! I never should have put him in the middle of all this!_ _I should have known better! It’s all my fault!_ _What am I going to tell Trixie? And Maze? Linda? Amenadiel? I took him away from them! Why? Why did this happen? WHY?_

“Hello, Detective.”

Chloe choked back a sob as the voice registered and raised her head, taking a deep breath to collect herself before turning towards the source of the voice. She froze when she caught sight of the figure standing just a few yards away.

_“Lucifer?!”_

  
  


TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

“No… No, this is impossible. You can’t be…”

“Right you are, Detective,” the man replied with a slight sneer and Chloe stared in shock. The voice -- flat, with no accent-- was  _ wrong _ .

“You… You’re not Lucifer.”

“Right again. I’m his brother. Michael.”

Chloe felt a rush of guilt as she rose to her feet. “I...I’m sorry,” she stammered. “I’m  _ so _ sorry for your loss.”

“Not a loss at all, Detective. He’s right back where he belongs.  _ Finally. _ ”

“ _ What? _ ”

“Hell, of course. Where he should have returned for good ages ago.”

Chloe tamped down the surge of anger she felt at this man’s callousness. “Why are you here?”

“Well,” he drawled, “I wanted to meet the human that sent him. Nice to meet you, Chloe Decker.”

“I can’t say the same,  _ Michael. _ ” He snorted. “What do you want?”

“To thank you, of course. I guess it really did take a Miracle to kill the Devil.”

“What are you--?”

_ “Chloe?! Where are you?” _

It took her a second to recognize the voice. “Amenadiel?”

Michael groaned as Lucifer’s brother entered the courtyard and froze when he caught sight of the other man. “Lucifer? What..?” His expression darkened. “Michael.”

“Congratulations, Bro. You’re usually slower on the uptake.”

“What are you doing here?” Chloe flinched at the anger in Amenadiel’s voice and took a couple of steps away from the two men.

Michael grinned. “I thought I’d come to meet the human who did the job  _ you _ couldn’t do. How’s that feel, by the way? Being a  _ failure _ .  _ Falling _ ?”

“Go home, Michael. You don’t belong here.”

“I’d like to see you make me.”

“He can’t, but I can.” All three turned to see Maze step out of the shadows, one of her curved blades in each hand.

“Ah, Mazikeen of the Lilim,” Michael crowed. “I was looking forward to seeing how you deal with losing your only hope of returning to Hell.” He chuckled and the noise sent a shiver up Chloe’s spine. “Need a shoulder to cry on?”

Maze spun the blades once and raised them higher. “Let’s go, bird boy.”

Michael surveyed the group and smirked. “Maybe another time. Have fun dealing with  _ this _ .” Chloe caught the evil glint in his eye and started to reach for her gun just as Amenadiel yelled  _ “Don’t!” _

Michael met Chloe’s gaze and sneered again. “That won’t kill me, Detective. I’m not  _ Lucifer. _ ” Before she could react, a pair of huge, coal-black wings erupted from Michael’s back. He winked, flapped the wings once... and vanished.

“What?” Chloe whispered, staring at the place where Michael had stood only a moment before. 

“Chloe…”

She turned to Amenadiel and felt another surge of anger as she took in the guilty expression on his face. “Can someone tell me what in the HELL is going on?”

“Pretty spot on, for once,” Maze remarked, earning her a glare from Amenadiel.

“I just… I mean… He...  _ Wings? _ ” She let out a hysterical giggle. “I’m hallucinating, aren’t I? Or this is all just some weird dream.”

“We could go with that,” Maze replied, earning her another glare.

“Chloe, I… Perhaps you should sit down.” She stared at him for a few seconds before returning to her spot on the bench.

“OK. Explain. Who...what  _ was _ that?”

Amenadiel sighed. “My brother, and Lucifer’s twin. Michael.”

“The archangel Michael,” Maze supplied helpfully and Chloe sucked in a breath.

“ _ Angel? _ Wait, so you’re telling me...it’s all true? Everything Lucifer said, about who he is… It’s  _ all _ true?”

“It is,” Amenadiel replied, looking as though he’d rather be anyplace else.

“But...you told me it wasn’t! You said Lucifer...made it up, that he’s delusional, that he lies to himself.” Amenadiel winced and nodded. “ _ You  _ lied?!?”

“Yes, because I thought it was necessary. Humans can’t know about divinity--”

“A little late for that  _ now!” _

“Yes, I see that,” he snapped, and then sighed. “Michael has always been… Difficult. He apparently wanted to leave a mess for me to clean up.”

“Yeah, my sympathies.” Her sarcasm was not lost on Amenadiel. “But...Lucifer really is...was...the Devil?”

“Yes.”

Chloe shook her head. “No. He...he saved my life, more times than I care to remember. He saved my daughter’s life. He… He helps people. In his own...weird way, but...He’s  _ not _ evil!”

“No, he punishes evil. It’s...it was his purpose. The job our Father gave him.”

“Your Father. God. God is real.”

“Yes.”

“And he made Lucifer run Hell?”

“Made him its King,” Maze corrected.

“But...he’s dead. How can he be dead if he’s… an immortal ruler of Hell?” Amenadiel shifted uncomfortably but Chloe continued. “I mean...I  _ shot _ him and he was bleeding...and he looked so shocked, like... he didn’t expect it to happen. And when Malcolm shot him…”

“He died, and made a deal with his dad to bring him back. Because of  _ you _ ,” Maze growled.

“ _ Me _ ? What did _ I _ do?”

“You make him vulnerable. Mortal. He can only get hurt when he’s around you.”

“But why… why would he want to  _ be _ around me?”

Maze shrugged and Amenadiel sighed. “Because, despite all of that, he… he truly cared for you, Chloe.”

“I…” Her eyes suddenly widened in horror. “He asked me to leave. He told me it would be better and...I thought he was just being...himself. Oh my G… He’s dead because of  _ me! _ ”

“You didn’t stab him, Chloe, and you were doing what you thought was right...because you cared for him, too.”

“This  _ is  _ my fault. I didn’t mean for it to happen, but…”

“We know. We’re not blaming you.” Maze huffed and Amenadiel sent her a dirty look.

“But...he’s back in Hell.”

“Yes. Michael was right about that.”

“No. No no no. He doesn’t belong there. He  _ hates _ it there! Even when I thought everything he was saying was just some...metaphor, I could tell he really hated that place. He  _ said _ he never wanted to go back. I took that choice from him.” She hung her head. “I’m sorry, Lucifer. I’m so sorry…”

“Yeah, there’s just one more problem,” Maze began. “The last time he died and went to Hell he got stuck in his Hell loop. Who’s to say he hasn’t gotten stuck again?”

“What do you mean, the  _ last _ time?”

“That crazy doctor that poisoned you and then offed himself so you couldn’t get the antidote. Lucifer went to Hell to get it from that doctor.”

“But he  _ died _ ?

“Only way to get there since he cut off his wings.”

“That’s...you know what, I’m not even going to go there right now. How did he get back?”

“We...well, Linda brought him back with those electric paddle things.” She read Chloe’s expression. “After he was freed from his Hell loop. And he wasn’t damaged when he died.”

“Linda knows?”

“Yep. messed her up for a while but she got over it.”

“And she still worked with him. She brought him back. There must be some way… Wait. Lucifer had wings, Michael has wings. Amenadiel, do you--?”

“No. Not anymore.” He looked so dejected she almost felt sorry for him, until she remembered Michael’s taunts. 

“Because you  _ fell _ ?”

“Yes. I’ve been working to redeem myself. I thought Lucifer was my test, and...it appears I have failed it.”

Chloe ran through more memories of what Lucifer had told her, searching for something that could help. “Lucifer said he had many siblings. Are they like Michael?”

Amenadiel managed a wry chuckle. “No, thank Father. But most of them took Michael’s side when Lucifer was cast out. The rest just...decided to stay out of it.”

“There must be _ someone _ who would help him!”

“Why do you care?” Maze asked, for once showing more curiosity than hostility.

“Because I need him back. I need to apologize for what happened, how I’ve treated him. I mean, he always said he didn’t lie, and I never saw evidence of him lying, but I didn’t believe him when it really mattered.”

“Well, it’s not like he showed you his Devil face.”

“That’s real?”

“Yep. It’s what he looked like after he fell. It’s gone, though. He did get his wings back, but without his body...no getting out of Hell that way.”

“He...he was trying to show me, once. After he said he was going to tell me everything, and then came back two days later saying he was kidnapped. He said he had something to show me, but…nothing happened.” She looked up at Amenadiel. “Why couldn’t he show me?”

“I don’t know. Lucifer didn’t either. He thought Father was manipulating him, but I don’t know if I agree.”

“Great.”

Amenadiel was silent for a few moments, clearly thinking. Suddenly his eyes widened and he turned to Chloe. “Are you  _ sure _ you want him back--?”

_ “Yes!” _

“Then...I think I might know someone who can help.” He held up his hand as Chloe made a sharp exclamation of surprise. “But it’s no guarantee.”

“Please. If there’s any chance…”

“Very well.” Amenadiel placed his hands together, closed his eyes and tilted his face upwards towards the sky. Chloe held her breath and a moment later she heard a distinct flapping sound and turned to see a petite woman with short, bobbed dark hair folding a pair of grey wings into her back.

“What do you want, Brother? I’m a little busy.” She caught sight of Chloe and froze, her eyes widening.

“I need your help, Sister.”

“With what? Exposing us to  _ humans _ ?” Her tone even caused Maze to take a step back but Amenadiel persisted.

“She already knows.”

“Great. Super. Do you know how much trouble that’s going to cause--”

“Lucifer is  _ dead _ , Azrael.”

“Wait,  _ what? _ How?”

“That doesn’t matter. His soul is in Hell and we need to bring him back.”

“Even if I could, do you know how mad Dad would be?”

“I’ll take his wrath upon myself if that is a problem, Sister. Can you do it?”

She glanced at Chloe whose gaze was flicking back and forth between the siblings. “Who are you asking this for, Brother?”

“Me.” Chloe quietly replied. “I asked for his help.”

“And you are?”

“Chloe Decker.”

Azrael’s eyes widened. “ _ The _ Chloe Decker? The one who--”

“Yes,” Amenadiel answered a bit too quickly and Chloe decided to put that away for later.

“Wow.” Azrael closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. “OK. I can try. If I can get him to leave, he’s going to need his body when I put his soul back in it, and...whatever was bad enough to kill him is going to take a lot of time to heal. He’s going to need help, even as a celestial. Doctor-type help.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Amenadiel declared, a relieved look on his face. Maze nodded, still warily watching Azrael.

“But…” Chloe ventured, suddenly worried. “How are we going to explain to the doctors that he...came back?”

“It happens more than you think. Sometimes the soul doesn’t completely let go and, given the right circumstances, that person comes back. Humans have all sorts of records of it. People have even woken up during their own autopsy!” Azrael glanced at the group now staring at her. “What? I’m the Angel of Death, you think I don’t know these things?”

“Angel of…?” Chloe turned to Amnadiel. “We are  _ so _ having a talk when this is all over.” He nodded sheepishly.“OK. I… think I have an idea. Amenadiel, as Lucifer’s brother, will have to make a formal identification. When we go to do that--”

Amenadiel’s eyes lit up in excitement.“We’ll ‘discover’ that he’s not dead. That’s brilliant, Chloe!”

“Uh, thanks.”

“Let me make sure I can find him first,” Azrael replied and in a blink of an eye she vanished. Chloe glanced around the courtyard, suddenly aware that they all could have been observed but before she could voice her concern Azrael reappeared, a worried look on her face.

“OK, I found him, and I think I can get him to leave, but you need to hurry. It’s...it’s not good.”

“Alright, then.” Chloe stood and straightened her shoulders before turning to Amenadiel. “Let’s go bring the Devil back from Hell.”

  
  


TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe made a quick detour to the restroom to wash her face and make herself look more like the cool, detached officer of the law than she definitely felt. When she stepped back out into the hall, Maze was gone but Amenadiel was still patiently waiting, so she led him to the main information desk, schooled her features and displayed her badge to the grey-haired woman sitting behind the chest-high divider.

“Detective Decker, LAPD. A victim in a recent case was brought earlier for medical treatment but didn’t survive. His brother is here to make the formal identification.” 

“Patient’s name?”

“Lucifer Morningstar.”

Chloe heard the rapid clicking of keys and the woman paused, looked up at Amenadiel and frowned.

“You’re Mr. Morningstar’s brother?”

“I am. Amenadiel Canaan.” 

She turned to Chloe, who nodded. “Room 0110, basement level. I’ll let someone know you’re coming.” She pointed towards the wall of elevators. “Level B, take a right, then the first left. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.”

He followed Chloe to the elevators and once they were inside he pushed the button for the basement level. When the doors closed Chloe let out a breath and leaned against the back wall, hands shoved in her pockets to stop them from shaking. After a moment of silence she glanced at Amenadiel who was watching her with a slight smile on his face.

“You seem to be...oddly okay with all of this,” he began and she snorted softly. 

“I’m not sure it’s really sunk in yet. I mean, angels? God? The Devil? I’ve spent most of my life not really... _not_ believing, but just not really thinking about it. Lucifer asked me about it once, and I told him I believed in good and evil, but more of the human kind. I’ve seen both. I worked with a guy who told me he was the Devil for years, but I didn’t see _him_ as evil. I saw someone who had experienced some bad things...trauma, and had an unconventional way of dealing with it.”

“Trauma?”

“Well, I didn’t see that at first. I thought he was the typical rich L.A. playboy: shallow, entitled, self-absorbed, only cares about the party life. But then he seemed to care about the case, that the people who killed Delilah would be punished. He was just...full of contradictions. He said he ‘despised children’ but stood up for Trixie when Dan and I started arguing. He was delighted with the whole _Hot Tub High School_ thing, but told me I was ‘smart’ and had ‘notable instincts’. He spent weeks trying to get me in bed with him but when I got drunk and threw myself at him, he said no.” She shook her head. “Despite his weirdness, I trusted him. He even asked me once if he scared me, and I told him no. And he _did_ make me a better detective.”

“When did your perceptions change?”

“I think it started when I saw his scars. He joked about it, made it seem like no big deal, but when I tried to touch them his whole demeanor changed. He was...vulnerable.” She snorted softly. “And then a few hours later I shot him to prove he was the Devil, and he bled.” Her eyes widened. “Do you think that’s when I started to make him vulnerable for real?”

“It’s possible. But to be honest, I think you could only make him vulnerable if he let you.”

“But why would he?”

“I...I have a theory, but I am not certain.”

“Great.” 

The elevator jerked to a stop and the doors slid open, revealing a dimly lit hallway. They stepped out and were greeted by a thin, balding man with thick glasses perched on his slightly crooked nose.

“Detective Decker? Mr. Canaan?” They nodded. “I’m Nathan. Please, follow me.” He headed down the hall with the pair a few paces behind. There was a faint, decidedly unpleasant smell in the air but it didn’t seem to bother their guide. After turning left down another hall they soon reached a door with 0110 on the etched plate attached to it, and another which said _MORGUE_. Nathan unlocked the door and led them through into a slightly brighter room with a bank of steel doors along one wall and several gurneys holding sheet-covered figures. The smell was worse inside and Chloe struggled not to react to it.

“Sorry I didn’t get a chance to make him more presentable. They just brought him down about 20 minutes ago.” He walked over to one of the gurneys and checked the tag affixed to the side before turning to Amenadiel. “Are you ready, Mr. Canaan?”

Amenadiel nodded and Nathan pulled back the sheet, revealing the head and upper torso of the body beneath. Chloe bit back a soft sob as she stared at the pale, still face of her partner.

“Oh, Luci,” Amenadiel whispered, his grief palpable. Nathan shifted nervously and started to move the sheet back but the former angel gently put a hand on his arm to stop him. “Could we have a few moments of privacy?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Nathan carefully folded the sheet so Lucifer’s face remained uncovered. “Take your time. I’ll be right outside when you’re ready to leave.”

“Thank you.”

After the door closed behind Nathan Amenadiel turned to Chloe.

“Are you okay?”

“No,” she whispered as she rested the tips of her fingers against Lucifer’s cheek. He was still warm, and she could almost believe he was just sleeping if not for the completely empty look in his normally animated features. “If this doesn’t work…”

Amenadiel nodded in understanding and tilted his face upwards. “Azrael, we are ready.”

The clock above the door noisily counted the passing seconds as they waited. Just as Chloe was going to ask what was taking so long, she heard the ruffling of feathers and Azrael appeared next to Amenadiel, her face tense.

“Sister, did you--”

“Step back, Brother.” She moved to the spot Amenadiel quickly vacated, pulled the sheet down past Lucifer’s chest, and placed her hand over his heart. She closed her eyes and muttered something in a language Chloe couldn’t understand before a white light spreaded from her hand across Lucifer’s chest. She held her position for a few seconds and the light vanished as she pulled her hand away and took a deep breath.

“It’s done.”

Chloe moved her fingers down to rest on Lucifer’s neck, above the pulse point and waited. She felt nothing at first but suddenly there was a light thump against her skin, followed by another, and soon his pulse reached a steady rhythm. Her gaze moved to his chest and gasped when she saw a slow trickle of blood emerging from the original wound, followed by more flowing from the incisions the doctors had made in their attempts to save his life.

“Thank you, Azrael,” Amenadiel began but she had already vanished. “Time to get help.” He ran to the door and opened it, yelling for Nathan. Chloe barely heard the story he gave to the flustered morgue attendant as she leaned and whispered in Lucifer’s ear.

“You’re back, Lucifer. With me. You’re going to be okay.” She received no response but his heart continued to beat, albeit weakly, and his breaths, while shallow, were steadier than her own.

Soon the sounds of running feet reached her ears and a small group of medical staff burst into the room and immediately began to assess their patient. Chloe was moved, not very gently, out of the way and in a few short moments they were pushing the gurney out of the room and down the hall. She and Amenadiel followed to the elevator but it was clear that they wouldn’t be able to accompany the group further. After the doors closed Amenadiel waited a few moments and then called the elevator again. He turned to Chloe and smiled.

“We did it.”

She was finally able to sigh in relief. “We did.” She leaned against the wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. “I never want to go through that again.”

“Understandable.”

“Should I leave? Am I still a danger to him?”

“I don’t know. None of us know how his vulnerability around you works. And we don’t really know how fast he’ll heal when you leave. If it happens too fast--”

“They’ll know something’s up. Damn it.” She giggled, the sound tinged with hysteria. “Damned if we do, damned if we don’t.”

“Perhaps you should stay close, but not too close. I can let you know if anything changes or if your presence is needed.” He helped her to her feet as the elevator arrived and they both entered the car. They consulted the directory and Amenadiel pressed the number for the emergency department while Chloe pressed the number for the main lobby. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as he exited and she rode up to the next level in silence. She headed through the main lobby, not quite sure where she would go when she heard someone frantically calling her name. She turned and was almost bowled over by Ella who threw her arms around Chloe and sobbed.

“Tell me it’s not true!”

“Ella--”

“They called the precinct! They said… _Please_ tell me he’s not dead!”

Chloe noticed Dan standing a few feet away, a worried expression on his face. She sighed and returned the hug.

“He’s not, Ella. There was a… They made a mistake.”

Ella stepped back and regarded her with wide eyes. _“What?”_

“We, that is, Amenadiel and I went to, uh, make the formal identification, and there were signs of life. The staff checked and took him back to the ER. I don’t know anything else. Amenadiel is keeping me posted.” 

“He just came back? After being declared dead?” Dan wondered.

“It happens more often than you think,” Ella explained. “There are all sorts of documented cases. People have even woken up during their own autopsy!” 

“Uh, yeah. I’ve heard that before,” Chloe muttered.

“Why didn’t you call?” Dan asked. “We were worried.”

“My phone _is_ dead,” she replied and pulled the device from her pocket. “Everything was just crazy and I didn’t get a chance to find another way to call.”

“Well, we’re here now. Do you have any idea, I mean, is he going to be okay?”

“I’d say there’s a chance, Ella, and that’s better than he was less than an hour ago.”

“Well, thank God for that!” Ella exclaimed, not noticing Chloe’s flinch. “Come on, you look like you need to sit down. We’ll find a place to hang out and wait for news. Good news, I know it.”

“Thanks, Ella.”

“I better go call the Lieutenant,” Dan muttered and quickly headed for the entrance, prompting a soft chuckle from Chloe.

“Dan _really_ hates hospitals.”

“Yeah, I figured. He looked like he was headed for a firing squad when we were driving over here.”

“I can imagine.”

They found a small sitting area and Ella left Chloe on one of the couches before going in search of something for Chloe to drink. She returned a few minutes later with a couple of bottles of water and several bags of snacks.

“You look like you could use these.”

“Thanks.”

“Now, tell me what happened.”

Chloe gave a carefully edited version of the events of the evening as Ella listened, nodding in sympathy. Finally Chloe’s exhaustion made itself known and she slumped forward on the couch, elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, while Ella rubbed comforting circles on her back.

Dan returned and silently handed her a phone charger before flopping into one of the other chairs.

“I talked to Pierce. He was less than happy about the whole thing. I’m guessing he’s going to have a talk with a few people in the morning.”

Chloe nodded, remembering how chummy Lucifer and Pierce had been and wondered if there was more to the lieutenant than they were aware. 

About fifteen minutes after Dan’s return Linda arrived and listened while they filled her in. She studied Chloe carefully and asked if she would like to speak in private. Ella took the hint and dragged Dan off, claiming to go search for the cafeteria. When they were alone, Linda turned her attention fully to Chloe.

“Something else happened, didn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

Linda sighed. “You know, don’t you? The truth.”

“Some of it. Probably not all, at least not yet.”

“What happened?”

“After the doctor told me that Lucifer didn’t make it, I just had to get out of there. I wound up in a courtyard and was having a bit of a meltdown when Lucifer’s brother, Michael, showed up.” She let out a shaky breath. “His _twin_ brother.” Linda’s eyes widened but she remained silent. “I told him I was sorry for his loss and...he started to say the most _vile_ things, that he was glad Lucifer was finally back in Hell, and he wanted to thank me for sending him.” She swiped at the tear rolling down her cheek and continued. “Amenadiel, then Maze showed up, and they told him to leave. And then he _sprouted wings_ and vanished. Maze and Amenadiel filled me in on the rest.” She managed a shaky laugh. “My partner, someone I consider a good friend and a good man, despite his quirks, is the Devil and the _angel_ I met...is a dick.”

Linda let out a surprised bark of laughter before she resumed her calm, neutral demeanor. “And despite all of that, you seem to be handling it. Much better than I did.”

Chloe winced in sympathy. “But you saw his ‘Devil face’, right? I’m sure that’s… Oh. Damn.”

“What?”

“I think I did see it, once.”

“When?”

“Before I, uh, shot him. I saw something, just a flicker, and… after I did shoot him and he bled like a normal person, I guess I just convinced myself it was a trick of the light or something.”

“But when you saw it, how did you feel?”

“I don’t know, really. Confused? Maybe a little scared, but…”

“You didn’t run. Did you want to?”

“No. I wanted to know the truth. I thought I knew it later, but…” She gave a rueful little laugh. “I had no clue.”

“But now you do.” Chloe nodded. “And how do you feel about it now?”

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “He’s still Lucifer. My partner. The person I know that, when it matters, will have my back, who sticks with me even though I was _literally_ the death of him, and still could be. I don’t know if I could take it if he ever got hurt like that again.” She smiled. “They say he’s the Devil, but he’s not to me.”

Linda patted Chloe’s knee. “I’m glad to hear you say that. But now comes the hard part: convincing _him_ of that.”

“I just want the chance.” 

“Good.” Linda tilted her head. “How did he, ah, come back?”

“With a little help from the Angel of Death, apparently.”

“Azrael?”

“You know her?”

“Lucifer mentioned her a couple of times, but I never got the impression that she was, well, friendly.”

“I’m not all that sure she is, but she did help this time.”

“Well, I am glad she did.” Something caught Linda’s attention and Chloe followed her gaze to see Amenadiel walking towards them. Chloe sprang to her feet and rushed to meet him.

“Well?”

“He’s stable. He needed a transfusion to combat the blood loss, but luckily we’re the same type.” He rubbed his arm. “They tell me he’s not out of the woods, yet, but they are ‘cautiously optimistic’.”

Chloe threw her arms around him and gave him one of the tightest hugs she’s ever given. “Thank you.”

He gently returned the gesture. “You’re welcome.”

Embarrassed, she stepped back and swiped a sleeve over her face. “When can I see him?”

“They’re getting him settled now, so as soon as that’s done. I put you on the list of approved visitors so you can visit whenever you like.” 

“Thank you. Again.” He smiled and nodded before heading to the ICU to check on his brother. 

Dan and Ella soon returned and Chloe filled them in, receiving another hug from Ella and making a promise to keep everyone updated. They left with Linda just a few minutes before Amenadiel returned and guided her to the ICU. 

Chloe had been preparing herself to see him - _it couldn’t be worse than seeing him dead, right?_ she thought as they made their way back to Lucifer’s cubicle in the Unit, but the sight of her partner hooked up to a multitude of machines caused her to freeze in horror. Amenadiel noticed her expression and placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

“He’s going to be okay, Chloe. It will take some time, but he’ll make it.”

“I shouldn’t be here. I’m just going to make him worse, and--”

“Chloe, he _needs_ you here. Alright?”

After a few moments of watching Lucifer’s chest rise and fall, clear evidence that he was, in fact, alive, she nodded. “OK.” She slowly walked up to the bed and wrapped her fingers around his right hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. After a moment she was rewarded with a weak tightening of his grip in return. She placed her other hand on his forehead and rubbed her thumb in the divot between his eyebrows. She could see some of the stress lines in his face relax and continued her ministrations, feeling some of her own tension releasing.

“I’ll be back in a few moments. You’ll be OK?”

“Fine, Amenadiel. Thank you.” She heard him leave and focused her attention back onto her partner.

“I’ve said it before, but I need to say it again. You’ll be okay, Lucifer. We’re going to have a lot to talk about when you’re up and around again, but this time I will listen. I promise. I can’t lose you again.” She leaned forward and kissed his forehead and she thought she saw his lips tilt up slightly in a smile. “You need to come back to me. I need you in my life, Lucifer Morningstar, and that’s the truth.” She felt his fingers tighten again and she smiled as the tears of relief tracked down her cheeks.

A moment later she froze at the sound of an unwelcomely familiar voice.

“Oh, my dear Chloe. You really should have left well enough alone.”

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long compared to the others, but this fic looks like it will be a bit longer than I first expected and I have an idea for a sequel. Hopefully I'll get more of it out faster, and then I'll be able to bust the writing block on my other Lucifer fic. Anyway, have fun!

Chloe turned her head to find Lucifer’s twin standing at the entrance of the curtained cubicle. She carefully released her grip on Lucifer’s hand as she braced herself for the confrontation.

“What do you want, Michael?” she asked, tamping down the intense feeling of dread that had arisen as soon as she had heard Michael’s voice.

“Isn’t it obvious? What I’ve always wanted, and  _ you, _ Chloe Decker, have denied me that. Which doesn’t make any sense, considering your  _ other _ experiences with those who have escaped from Hell.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she declared, her voice wobbling slightly and Michael snorted.

“How did you do it? How did you convince one of my siblings to bring him back? I know the wingless idiot Amenadiel couldn’t have done it, and neither could my brother’s pet demon. So who was it?”

Chloe didn’t respond, the fear overwhelming her and rendering her speechless. Michael took a step forward and she immediately moved to block his path to her unconscious partner. The angel snorted again as he moved to loom over her.

“You think you can protect him from me?  _ You? _ A weak,  _ pathetic _ human?” He took another step and froze as a curved blade appeared at his throat.

“You don’t learn, do you?” Maze growled in his ear. “Go. Home. You come near Chloe or Lucifer again and I’ll do to your wings what I did to his.” Chloe thought she saw Michael pale slightly before he sneered at her and raised his hands, stepping carefully backwards away from the bed.

“I  _ will _ get what I want. Eventually. And soon you’ll realize it’s for the best. I mean, who wants to deal with a damaged Devil?”

“Damaged?” she asked and winced.  _ Damn it, don’t rise to the bait! _

“From the Hell loop. Time passes differently there, so less than an hour of your Earth time equals decades, maybe even  _ centuries _ of torture.” Michael smirked. “Probably not just damaged.  _ Broken. _ ” He shrugged away from Maze, turned and disappeared through the cubicle entrance.

Chloe let out a shaky breath and immediately checked Lucifer, only to find him still unconscious.  _ He’ll be fine _ , she reassured herself, although doubt and fear were lingering on the edges of her thoughts, no matter how hard she fought to keep them away. After making sure he wasn’t getting worse, she remembered something else she needed to do.

Chloe took a deep breath, steeling herself to thank an  _ actual demon _ , turned and froze when she saw the expression on Maze’s face.

“Maze? What’s wrong?”

Maze continued to stare at Lucifer, clearly upset. Suddenly she turned and stomped away, out of sight in seconds. Chloe was debating going after her when she heard a soft whisper behind her.

“Thanks for not ratting me out.”

She turned and saw Lucifer’s sister standing on the other side of his bed.

“Thank  _ you _ , Azrael, for bringing him back.” 

The Angel of Death shrugged. “He’s my favorite big brother. I couldn’t abandon him. Not this time.”

“‘This time’? Oh. Right.”

“Yeah. Not one of my better decisions, but at the time…”

“OK. Wait. Can he….would Michael hurt you?”

“Well, he’s an archangel, so technically, yes, he can. Would he?” She frowned. “I don’t really want to find out.”

“I’m sorry.”

Azrael waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.”No biggie,” she replied with a lopsided grin, which faded as she studied her brother. “I’ve missed him.” 

“What Michael said, about the Hell loop. Is Lucifer…? You said it wasn’t good.”

“It wasn’t, but Lucifer is stronger than Michael--or anyone of our siblings, really-- thinks. And he has something here he never had before: people he cares about who are willing to help him.” She sighed. “I’d love to stay and talk, but duty calls. Smell ya later, Decker.” In the blink of an eye she was gone. 

A few seconds later Amenadiel returned, carrying a folding chair. He paused, a worried look appearing on his face.

“What happened?”

“Michael came back.”

“Are you okay?” he asked in alarm and Chloe snorted softly.

“Yeah, thanks to Maze. Uh...would you…” She paused a moment to study her partner. “I, uh, I think I need to go check on her.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him, Chloe. I promise.”

She gave him a weak smile. “Thanks.” She gave Lucifer’s hand a gentle squeeze before heading off in search of Maze.

After leaving the ICU it didn’t take her long to find her roommate. Maze was sitting in one of the hard waiting area chairs, elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

“Maze? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Maze muttered, not even bothering to look up.

Chloe sat in the chair next to her and Maze raised her head to give Chloe an unfriendly glare which Chloe managed to ignore. She sat in silence and waited, a technique she had used successfully with Trixie on more than one occasion.

“He shouldn’t be here,” Maze murmured and before Chloe could protest she continued. “No, I don’t mean on Earth, I mean  _ here _ . In a hospital. He’s not supposed to be so...fragile.”

“I’m sorry. If I had left--”

“It’s not your fault, Decker. Back when he first figured it out, that he was vulnerable, I tried to get him to leave. He refused, said mortality was ‘exciting’.” She snorted. “I could do without  _ this _ type of excitement, that’s for sure.” 

“Yeah. I can understand that.”

Maze studied her for a few moments. “Why aren’t you freaking out? About me. You know what I am, right?”

“I do. You’re a demon,” she whispered, worried that someone would overhear. It felt very weird to say, but the fear she expected with that admission was just not there. “But you’re still you, and...I’ve already accepted you. It’s not much of a stretch, to be honest,” she admitted with a slight grin and Maze chuckled.

“Thanks. You’re alright, Decker.” She glanced down the hall that led to the ICU and her expression sobered. “I’m going to keep watch for that dick Michael. It’d be easier if, you know, you stayed with Lucifer.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m good.” She rose from her chair and stalked towards the elevators while Chloe headed back to the ICU. 

Amenadiel was sitting in the chair he had been carrying earlier, softly talking to Lucifer. He looked up when she entered the cubicle and a worried expression appeared on his face as he rose from his chair..

“Is everything OK? With Maze?”

“Yeah. We’re fine.” She nodded towards the bed. “Any change?”

“No, not yet. The nurses were in to check on him and they assured me that he’s doing as well as can be expected.”

“Should I leave? He would heal faster, and--”

“He’ll be fine. I think you both need to be together right now. If he wakes up and you’re not here, I don’t think he’d react well.” He gestured toward the empty chair and Chloe carefully sat, perched on the edge of the seat.

“Amenadiel, there’s something I need to ask. Michael said that Lucifer might be...broken. Because he was in his, uh, Hell loop. Is that...Is that possible?”

“I don’t know, Chloe. He was stuck in his Hell loop before, although for less time, and he seemed to shrug it off, but I do have to wonder… He made some questionable decisions after that.”

“You mean like running off to Vegas and marrying a stripper?”

Amenadiel chuckled. “Something like that, although there was a lot more to it as I found out later. That’s something you’ll have to discuss with him if you want the whole story.”

“What  _ did _ he--Michael, that is -- mean by Hell loop, anyway? Maze mentioned it before, but I’m not sure I understand.”

“For those who are condemned to Hell, because they feel guilty for something done in life, the root of their guilt is used against them, over and over again.”

“But why would Lucifer--?”

“Hell loops are very personal. You would have to ask him.”

“I’m going to have a lot of things to ask him, aren’t I?”

“Yes. Just be patient, Chloe, when you do have that conversation. I know some of it...and it’s a terrible burden for anyone to bear.”

“OK. I’ll keep that in mind.” She gently smoothed back a lock of hair that had fallen across Lucifer’s forehead. She held her breath when he shifted his head slightly towards her but he soon settled into relative stillness. She signed and leaned back on the chair, one hand resting on Lucifer’s arm.

“He’ll be fine, Chloe. Just have faith.”

“A bit ironic...but I’ll try.”

“Good. I need to go check on some things but I’ll be back. Will  _ you  _ be OK?”

“Yeah. For now, at least.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later.” He left and she leaned forward in the chair with her arms on the bed, watching the slow rise and fall of Lucifer’s chest. It didn’t take long for exhaustion to overtake her and she rested her head on her arms, telling herself it was just for a few minutes. 

Chloe jerked awake and sat up, glancing around in confusion before her memories clicked together and she realized where she was. She immediately checked on Lucifer and found him still sleeping, with no evidence that he had moved since the last time she had checked. She slowly stood and stretched, wincing as muscles sore from the position she’d been in reminded her that she wasn’t that young anymore. She reached into her pocket for her phone and swore softly when she saw that it was dead again. 

“Good morning!” She looked up to see a petite redhead in blue scrubs walk into the cubicle.

_ Morning? _ “Ah, yeah. You too. What time is it?”

“A little after 7,” the nurse replied and started to check the monitors attached to her patient. She made a few notations on her tablet, checked the bandages and drains in his chest and tapped the tablet a few more times.

“How is he?”

“There have been some improvements since last night,” she replied. “He’s doing well, considering his injuries and, uh, previous condition.”

“So when will he wake up?”

The nurse gave her a sympathetic smile. “It may take some time, but not to worry. All to be expected.” She checked her tablet again. “Based on the latest numbers, it’s very likely that we will be able to move him to a room later this morning. I’ll let you know when that’s confirmed.”

“Thank you.”

The nurse nodded and left as Chloe sank back down in her chair. She didn’t have to wait long before Amenadiel showed up with a cup in one hand and a paper bag in the other.

“Oh, good, you’re awake.” He handed her the cup and bag and she gave him a grateful smile before taking a careful sip.

“Thanks.”

“Look, I’m sorry I left you here overnight, but when I returned earlier you looked, well, content.”

“It’s okay.”

“How is he?”

“He still hasn’t woken up, but they’re talking about moving him to a room. Better, I guess?”

“Yes, his doctor mentioned that to me when I returned this morning. He also said that after Lucifer wakes up they’ll have a better idea when he can go home.”

“Well then let’s hope he does soon.” She sighed. “I just-- I really want to talk to him.”

“I understand.”

“How about you? Have you had any more, uh, problems?”

“No, I haven’t seen Michael since the last time he was here.”

“Good. He worries me. I don’t really feel safe knowing he’s out there, especially when Lucifer is so...vulnerable. And I have to admit, I’m a little worried about what he’ll do to me.”

“I wish I could tell you, but I don’t really know what he would do. Michael has never really been a fan of humanity, but angels aren’t allowed to harm humans, and--”

“‘Harm’?”

Amenadiel sighed. “OK, fine. Angels aren’t allowed to  _ kill _ humans, but he could make your life difficult.” He caught her incredulous expression. “ _ More _ difficult.”

“So what are we going to do?”

“Help Lucifer recover, since he’s the best one of us to be able to deal with his twin.”

“OK. But until then? Maze said she would watch out for him, but she can’t keep tabs on everyone.”

“Then let’s just hope Michael has given up.”

“How likely is that?” Amenadiel said nothing but his expression told her everything she needed to know. “Great…”

Chloe unenthusiastically ate her breakfast as they waited for an update from the medical staff and Amenadiel sent updates to Linda and Dan. Finally a lanky Asian man with streaks of grey at his temples arrived and checked Lucifer over once again.

“Definitely improving,” he declared. “I’ll get the paperwork started to move him out of the ICU. It should only take a couple of hours.” 

They thanked the doctor and after he left Chloe returned her attention to her partner. After a few minutes she snorted softly and received an inquiring look from Amenadiel.

“What is it?”

“I’m just imagining what he’d say. ‘Worse than bloody stakeout’,” she intoned in a passable impression of Lucifer’s accent. “He always hated those.”

“I can imagine.”

Finally, after what seemed like forever, a team of nurses arrived and started preparing Lucifer for the move. Chloe and Amenadiel followed as they pushed the bed out into the hall and towards the elevators, and soon they were waiting in a significantly more comfortable single room as the nurses got him settled in. One of the nurses politely told Chloe that she was welcome to use the private bath to “freshen up” before they all gathered their equipment and departed. 

“You know, Chloe, if you need to leave--”

“Nope. But I will take that nurse up on her offer. Be right back.”

After quickly washing her face and using the provided comb to untangle her hair and pull it into a tight ponytail she returned to the recliner next to Lucifer’s bed and settled in, her hand resting lightly on his wrist. It didn’t take long for her to doze off again, only to be awoken an hour later by a light knock on the door. She sat up and looked around to find Amenadiel gone so she called out softly for the visitor to come in. She immediately jumped to her feet when she saw who walked through the door.

“Lieutenant Pierce! Ah, what...what brings you here, sir?”

“At ease, Decker. I was just trying to get to the bottom of the mix-up with your partner. Nobody seems to know, unfortunately.” He moved closer and studied the supine figure on the bed. “How is he?”

“Uh, better. He’s getting better.”

“Glad to hear it. Are you planning on staying with him?”

“I’m sorry, I should have--” Pierce raised a hand to silence her.

“Take the time you need. He  _ is _ your partner, after all.”

“Yes, he is. Thank you, Lieutenant.”

Pierce nodded and turned to leave, nearly running into Amenadiel.

“Pierce.” Chloe’s eyes widened at the former angel’s tone and glanced at her boss, who only seemed to be mildly amused at the hostility.

“Amenadiel.” They stared at each other for a few moments before Pierce brushed past him and disappeared into the hallway.

“What did  _ he _ want?” Amenadiel asks, his voice still holding the tension she’d witnessed.

“He was just checking on Lucifer. Why, what’s wrong?”

“You need to be careful around him, Chloe. He’s not who you think he is.”

“Is he...one of your brothers? Or a...demon?”

“No, he’s human, but he  _ is _ dangerous.”

“Why? Who is he?”

Amenadiel sighed. “Cain.”

“Wait. Cain, like, from the Bible?”

“Yes.”

“What is he doing here?”

“That’s another long story, one you’re probably not going to like.”

“Tell me.”

“I’m sure you know that Cain killed his brother, Abel. As punishment God sent me to put the mark on him, which renders him immortal. He’s been trying to remove that mark and his immortality. Apparently he’s been keeping tabs on any celestials and their contacts here on Earth and he heard about a certain detective that makes the Devil vulnerable.”

“He’s here because of me?”

“Well, at first. He and Lucifer had some sort of deal going to try and find a way to end Cain’s curse but Lucifer backed out of the deal.”

“Lucifer says he never backs out of deals. What happened? And why would he make a deal like that, anyway?”

Amenadiel sighed. “About the same time that Cain arrived in L.A., Lucifer was kidnapped and dumped in the desert.”

“Yes, I remember that.”

“That’s also the same time that his wings re-appeared and his devil face disappeared. It seems that Cain was responsible for the kidnapping, but not the rest. Lucifer believed he was being manipulated by Father and in an act of defiance decided to help Cain end his curse.”

Chloe shook her head. She couldn’t remember the number of times Lucifer had ranted about his father and she had dismissed it, but now…

“So why did he stop working with Pierce, er, Cain?”

“Because he began to believe he was putting you in danger by doing so. When you were put in a situation where you had to defuse a bomb, he thought it was evidence that Father didn’t want him to help Cain. And so he stopped.”

“But has...Cain stopped?”

“He says he has, but from what I know of him, how long he’s been trying, I can’t see him giving up that easily.”

“No, I guess not.” She started to laugh, the sound tinged with hysteria. “My partner is the Devil, my roommate is a demon, and my boss is the cursed, immortal first murderer. What even  _ is _ my life?”

“I am sorry, Chloe. I know you didn’t ask for any of this.”

“No, no, I didn’t, but… I can handle it.” She took a deep breath and turned to study Lucifer. “I don’t think I could trade it for a ‘normal’ life, even if that was possible.”

Amenadiel smiled. “So what do you desire, Chloe?”

She sighed. “I just want my partner back.”

xxx

Marcus Pierce, AKA Cain, slid the key into the lock on his front door and twisted it with a little more force than usual. Once inslide, he slammed the door and threw his keys onto a nearby table, an admittedly pointless effort to relieve some of the anger he’d been containing since the incident at Lux. Seeing how Chloe had acted when Lucifer had been stabbed had only reinforced his suspicion as to the nature of Lucifer’s vulnerability, and when he heard that Lucifer had died, getting what Cain himself had desired for so long had only deepened his anger. He had considered, briefly, that Lucifer’s death would open a way for Cain to manipulate Chloe’s feelings and to turn the vulnerability on himself, only to be disappointed again when the Devil had come back to life. His visit to the hospital earlier had only shown him how futile such a plan would be: Chloe clearly cared too much for Lucifer to even consider giving her heart someone else anytime soon, especially her hard-assed, critical-of-every-move boss.

Cain climbed the steps and stopped when he caught sight of a hunched figure standing in the shadows, its back towards him. He drew his gun and pointed it at the stranger.

“Hands up, and turn around slowly,” he ordered. The figure complied and Cain’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Lucifer? What--?” The man smiled and Cain grimaced. “Not Lucifer. Who are you?”

“I’m Lucifer’s brother, Michael.”

“Michael, the archangel?’ Michael smirked and nodded. “Great, just what I needed. Are you here to bring a cease-and-desist order from your Father? Tell him not to bother, I’ve given up.”

“Oh, I doubt that, but no. I’m here because I think we might be able to help each other.”

Cain snorted. “Yeah, no. Last time I made a deal with a celestial I got screwed over. Learned my lesson.”

“Yes, well, I’m  _ not _ my brother, and this is an agreement that will be mutually beneficial.”

Cain put the gun back in its holster and crossed his arms. “OK. Talk.”

“I know that you’ve been trying to end your curse for thousands of years with no success. It’s actually been rather amusing to watch.”

“Not really helping your case.”

“Probably not, but the thing is, I know what you’ve been doing wrong: you’ve been thinking too small.”

“The size of the instrument of my death doesn’t matter. Believe me, I’ve tried everything.”

“Yes, but you’ve only tried killing yourself.”

“I’ve killed other people. Didn’t make a damn bit of difference.”

Michael sighed. “That’s not what I meant. You’ve been trying to end your life, but you haven’t tried getting my Father to end it for you.”

Cain laughed. “He would never do that.”

“Well, he might, if you made him angry enough.”

“No thanks. I’ve dealt with his wrath for millenia.”

“Trust me, you haven’t even had a taste of his true wrath, but what if...what if you can make him so furious that he smites you out of existence once and for all?”

Cain shook his head. “I’ve done plenty of horrible things. I’ve killed hundreds of people--”

“Yes,  _ people _ . But not something that might matter to him more. Say, his favorite son?”

“God’s favorite son? What, you’re offering yourself?”

Michael chuckled. “As much as I like to flatter myself, no. I mean his oldest son. The favorite. The son entrusted with the key to bind the flaming sword together.” He glanced at Cain and sighed. “Spoiler alert: it’s Amenadiel.”

“You want me to kill Amenadiel. Why?”

“His loyalties have changed, and not for the better.”

“Well if that’s the case, how do you know it would make your Father angry enough to ‘smite’ his killer?”

“I’ll admit, it might not be enough, but I always have a back-up plan. Kill Amenadiel, frame  _ Lucifer _ for it, and then one more act that will  _ ensure _ your elimination from existence.”

“And what might that final act be?”

Michael smiled. “To kill a Miracle.”

TBC...

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

For the second time in two days, Chloe woke sitting in a chair next to Lucifer’s bed. She immediately checked on him, as she had whenever she hadn’t been watching him, and once again found him still unconscious. She scrubbed one hand over her face to clear the sleep from her eyes and wrapped the other around his slack fingers as she studied his face, watching closely for any signs that he was returning to consciousness.

“I am making _so_ many Rip Van Winkle jokes about you when you wake up, Lucifer. Maybe Sleeping Beauty, too. What do you think? Do you want to be compared to a fairy tale princess?”

Her comment failed to get any type of response and she sighed, lapsing back into silence. Soon her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Hey, Chloe.”

She looked over her shoulder and saw Ella standing in the doorway. She managed a smile as she turned to fully face the forensic scientist.

“Hey.”

“How’s he doing?”

Chloe shook her head as she fought to keep her emotions in check. “He hasn’t woken up yet.” 

Ella sighed and set the cup holder and bag she was carrying on the stand next to Lucifer’s bed before she pulled the gym bag from her shoulder and handed it to Chloe. “Here. You need a break.”

“I’m fine.”

Ella snorted. “You say that now, but imagine how much better you’ll feel after a shower. Besides, you’ve been wearing that same outfit for two days straight. Girl, you _reeeeek_ ,” she teased and Chloe bit back a bark of laughter.

“Yeah, you’re probably right about that.”

“I am. Go take care of yourself, Chloe. I’ll keep an eye on your partner.”

“Thanks.”

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Chloe pulled her damp hair into a loose ponytail and exited the bathroom. Ella was sitting in her vacated chair, animatedly talking to Lucifer about what sounded like the plot of a sci-fi TV show. When she noticed Chloe had returned she stood and Chloe pulled her into a gentle hug.

“Thank you. I did need that.”

“You are welcome. And he’s the same, before you ask. He did twitch a couple of times but…That’s it.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Everything’s fine.”

“Ella…”

It’s...well, I ,uh, I am a little worried. I mean, he’s… He should have woken up, at least a little bit by now, and…”

Chloe tamped down her own fears as she reassured the other woman. “He’ll be okay, Ella. He’s a lot stronger than everyone thinks. He’ll be okay. His doctor doesn’t seem to be too worried yet.”

“Right. OK. His doctor would know… except it was a doctor who pronounced him dead!” She caught Chloe’s expression and winced. “Sorry, sorry, you didn’t need that reminder. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Ella. _He’ll_ be alright.”

She gave Chloe a weak smile. “Thanks.” Her phone buzzed and she pulled it from her pocket to check the messages. “Damn it. Sorry, Chloe, I have to go. There’s a case.” She quickly hugged Chloe and rushed out the door as Chloe settled back into her chair. She checked the drinks Ella had left behind and chose the cup with her name on it. The caffeine helped clear her head a bit as she pulled out her own phone and scanned her messages. Nothing required her immediate attention so resumed her vigil.

A light knock on the door drew her from her worried musings and she looked up to see Dan and -- much to her surprise -- Charlotte Richards standing in the doorway. 

“What’s going on? Is Trixie okay?”

They both stepped into the room. “She’s fine. She’s staying with my parents for now.” Charlotte remained silent, her focus on the bed’s occupant as she slowly walked towards the bed, so Dan continued. “Charlotte mentioned that she wanted to stop in to see Lucifer and I wanted to come check on you...both of you, so here we are. Is everything okay?”

“Well, he hasn’t woken up, but they tell me he’s getting better.” She noticed Charlotte’s expression and frowned. “Are you okay, Charlotte?”

“Fine,” she replied, as if surprised to be asked the question. “Is he… He’ll recover?”

“His doctor seems to think so.”

“That’s good to hear. Well, I--”

_“Mom?”_

Amenadiel stood in the doorway, his wide-eyed attention focused on Charlotte. A confused expression appeared on her face as Dan chuckled softly.

“Dude, I know Charlotte was married to your dad, but it’s just a _little_ weird that you still call her ‘Mom’.”

“I was?” Charlotte asked, a look of panic crossing her face before she gained control of her expression. “Yes, right, of course. And you are...here to see Lucifer?”

“Yes. I… I’ve been worried about my brother.”

“Your...your brother. Yes, I can..imagine you would be.”

Chloe watched the exchange with a sinking feeling. Something else that would need explaining, and she has a suspicion this puzzle piece would not make her happy.

Charlotte turned to study Lucifer for a moment before returning her attention to Amenadiel. “A lot has happened. We should...catch up. When Lucifer is better.”

“Of course. We’ll catch up.”

She gave him an uncertain smile before turning to Dan. “I need to get back to the office.” She turned to Chloe. “Please...give Lucifer my regards.”

“I can do that.”

Charlotte nodded and left before Dan turned to Amenadiel.

“What was that all about?”

“It’s...complicated. Family drama. You know how that is.”

“Yeah. Look, I better go. We rode here together and I don’t want her to get stuck taking a cab.”

Chloe nodded and Dan hurried away as she turned to Amenadiel.

“What _was_ that about?”

“Like I said, it’s complicated.”

She gave him her best _Don’t try that crap with me glare_ and he sighed before grabbing another chair and sitting so he was facing her across Lucifer’s bed.

“You remember that we told you Lucifer had returned from Hell after Malcolm shot him because he made a deal with Father?” She nodded. “Our Father never specifically said what he wanted, but he showed… well, allowed Lucifer to see an open door to a cell in Hell. It was our Mother’s cell.”

“You mother was in _Hell_? Why?”

“She angered Father, but the details are not important to this explanation. What _is_ important is that she managed to escape while Lucifer and I were...otherwise occupied. She doesn’t have her own corporeal form like angels do, so she had to inhabit the body of someone who was recently deceased.”

“Charlotte Richards?”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Yes. Once Mom had a vessel she found Lucifer and convinced him not to immediately send her back.” He sighed. “She said she just wanted to be with her family. Eventually Lucifer found what he thought was a loophole and allowed her to stay on Earth, but set down punishment so her ‘Hell’ would be here. He never fully trusted her, I know, and eventually he figured out what she was planning--to break through Heaven’s gates and return there. Unfortunately, she was not able to do that before her divinity started to burn through her vessel and it became too dangerous for her to stay. He...sent her to a new Universe so she could start over.”

“So she’s… not in Charlotte. Not anymore?”

“Apparently not.”

“But you thought--”

“I was surprised, well, startled when I saw her -- Charlotte, that is -- but I did recognize that she wasn’t Mom anymore. Eventually.”

“That’s just... Wait. Did Dan--?”

Amenadiel made a face. “Please don't go there.”

Chloe bit back a hysterical giggle. “OK.” She sobered quickly. “I’m guessing there’s a lot you’re leaving out--” He nodded sheepishly “--but I _will_ get the whole story. Eventually.” 

“From _both_ of us.”

She grinned and softly addressed her partner. “‘ _Luci, you’ve got some ‘splainin’ to do_ ’.”

Amenadiel chuckled. “That he does.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Amenadiel rose from his seat. “I have a couple of errands to do, but I’ll be back.” He briefly rested a hand on her shoulder before he left the room and she was alone again. 

The hours passed slowly, with a few interruptions in the otherwise quiet setting. The shift nurse stopped in to check on her patient several times, and the doctor stopped by once, assuring Chloe once again that Lucifer’s prolonged period of unconsciousness was not as troubling as she was beginning to believe. She started to wonder if she was to blame for him not waking up, and had almost convinced herself to leave when she felt Lucifer’s hand shift within her own.

“Lucifer?” She leaned in close and studied his face, her heart suddenly racing as his eyelids started to twitch. “Can you hear me?” His eyes slowly cracked open and through slightly parted lids his gaze moved towards her.

“De...tec...tive?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

Chloe gasped softly in relief and tightened her grip on his hand. “I’m here, Lucifer.”

His eyelids opened a fraction of an inch further and he stared at her as his own grip on her hand slowly tightened.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, desperately wanting him to be able to answer.

“A bit...like...I had...an unfor...tunate encounter...with a lorry,” he replied weakly and she felt a lump in her throat. _That_ sounded like her partner. 

His gaze started to move around the room and his forehead crinkled in confusion. “Where...am I?”

“You’re in the hospital. You were stabbed, during our last case. Do you remember?”

He was silent for several moments before replying. “Axara’s friend. Trying...to protect...her.”

“That’s right.”

“Trying...to protect...you.”

“Yes,” she replied, her voice cracking. “You were.”

His eyes searched her face. “You...okay?”

“Yes, Lucifer. I’m okay.”

“Good.” His eyes closed and she thought he had fallen back asleep before they slowly opened again, his gaze drifting away from her for a moment before he frowned.

“How long…have I..?”

She bit back a smile. “Three years.”

_“What?”_ The beeping of the heart monitor increased dramatically and-- mentally kicking herself-- Chloe quickly tried to calm him.

“No, no, no, Lucifer, it’s OK. I’m sorry, I was just kidding. I was just kidding…”

The beeping of the monitor started to slow and when it was almost back to normal Lucifer let out a soft, rueful chuckle.

“Well played...Detective.”

She managed a soft chuckle of her own. “I’m sorry. It’s only been a couple of days.”

“ _Days?_ What…” His gaze tracked over her face, taking in her somewhat disheveled appearance. “Have you...been here...with me...all this time?”

“Yes.”

“That...really wasn’t...necessary.”

Chloe took a deep breath. This was it. “Well, you know, I couldn’t leave and let your supernatural healing provide proof of divinity.”

His eyes widened as he stared at her in shock for several moments before they were filled with an expression of profound sadness. “You know.”

“That you’ve been telling me the truth this entire time?” She placed a comforting hand on his forehead. “Yes, Lucifer. I know.”

“But...why are you...still here?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because...I’m the Devil. A monster.”

“Lucifer...you are my partner. My _friend_ . You are someone that _I_ care about, someone I _want_ in my life.” She smiled. “Horns and all.”

“Don’t...actually...have those.”

“Good to know.”

“But...You don’t know...the things I’ve done.”

She sighed. “I know what you’ve done that matters to me. You have saved my life. You’ve sacrificed your own life for me, and for my daughter. You’ve had my back when no one else did. _That_ matters, Lucifer. _You_ matter. Yes, I have heard the stories, but those stories...they don’t match what _I_ know, what I’ve seen from you. What I’ve seen _in_ you. You tell me you’re the Devil, but you’re _not_ to me.” She saw just the faintest flicker of hope in his gaze and pressed on. “When you’re better, when you’re home, I want you to tell me your side. I promise that I will listen. To everything.”

“You don’t know...what you’re asking.” He studied her for a moment and then sighed. “Very well, Detective.”

“Thank you.”

The sound of footsteps drew her attention and she turned to see a nurse enter the room. The woman’s eyes widened in surprise when she took in the scene and she smiled.

“Mr. Morningstar. Welcome back. How are you feeling?”

“I… Better.”

“That’s good to hear.” She checked a few monitors before returning her attention to him. “I need to evaluate a few things. Will that be alright with you?” He glanced at Chloe and slowly nodded. “Good.”

She quickly performed a short list of cognitive checks as well as his reflexes and sensitivity to touch and pressure in his extremities. She inquired about his pain levels and Lucifer tried to brush it off but the nurse saw through his bluff quickly and promised to get him something to help. Chloe had expected him to flirt with the nurse, just a little, but he kept as much as his focus as possible on her and ignored the other woman except to answer questions.

“Well, Mr. Morningstar, you are certainly on the mend. If you keep progressing at this rate you should be able to go home in a couple of days.”

“No chance...to make it sooner?”

“I’m afraid not. You do have limitations, after all.”

“Right…”

“I’ll bring you some ice and if that goes down well we’ll try something more substantial. Alright?” He nodded and she left.

“I don’t suppose...you have my flask?”

“Nope.”

He sighed and closed his eyes. Chloe gently rubbed his forehead, hoping to lull him into a peaceful sleep but she couldn’t stop the soft sob that escaped as her guilt started to surface.

“Detective? What...what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” 

He opened one eye and focused on her. “Are you sure?”

She sighed as a tear escaped and tracked down her cheek. “I’m sorry, Lucifer. This is my fault.”

Both of his eyes opened and he gazed at her with concern. “Why do you... say that?”

“I know....I know I make you vulnerable. I don’t know why, and apparently no one does, but...if I had left when you asked… you wouldn’t…you wouldn’t have...”

“Wouldn’t... have what?”

“You _died_ , Lucifer. I rode with you, in the ambulance, and...you crashed. We got to the hospital and they took you away, and I couldn’t follow. I had to wait...and when the doctor came and told me you didn’t make it, I… if I had stayed behind…”

“It’s... alright. You didn’t...know… But now...you do. How?”

Before she could respond the nurse returned with pain medication and ice chips for Lucifer. After some brief instruction Chloe began giving the ice to him, a few pieces at a time as the nurse left again.

“Detective,” he began, once the cup was half empty. “How did... you find out...about me?”

“After the doctor told me that you… were gone, I had to get away, get some air. I wound up outside and your brother showed up.”

“Amenadiel?”

“No. Michael.”

“ _What?_ Did he hurt you?” Lucifer tried to rise from the bed but Chloe put a gently restraining hand on his chest and he sank back down to the mattress, the attempt clearly sapping what little strength he had.

“No, not physically. He did say some _very_ nasty things about you before Amenadiel did show up. Maze did as well, and she convinced him to leave. He...sprouted wings and vanished.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “He always was...a bit of a...drama queen.”

Chloe snorted. “Yeah, I got that impression. After he left, Amenadiel and Maze filled in a few things, and I’ve been learning a few more while I waited for you to wake up.” She gave him a smile. “Still have a lot more to learn, right?”

“Right. But if I was...truly dead, how did you...get me back?”

“Your sister agreed to help.”

“Sister? Which sister?”

“Azrael.”

“But she...why did she... agree to help me?”

“We asked.” She blushed slightly. “Begged, I guess. She told me later that you’re her favorite brother and she missed you.”

He snorted softly. “Forgive me...if I don’t believe that.”

“But...you don’t lie, so doesn’t that mean--?”

“No. Most other angels...can lie.”

“So that includes Michael?”

Lucifer sighed. “Almost everything...he says... is a lie...unless... the truth would... hurt more.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault...Detective.” His voice was getting weaker and his eyes were barely open. It didn’t take much for Chloe to come to a decision.

“OK, you need to rest. We’ll talk more later, once you’re healed.” 

“Very... well.”

She bit her lip and considered her next move. Finally she decided that she had to make the offer, at least.

“Lucifer, I know that I make you vulnerable, and that my being here is keeping you from healing more quickly. I don’t _want_ to leave, I would _never_ abandon you, but if it _will_ help you--”

“No.” He met her gaze and his expression nearly broke her heart. “Please, Detective...stay.”

“OK. I’ll stay. I’m not going anywhere.”

He gave her a grateful smile before his eyes slipped shut and he relaxed. Chloe automatically checked the monitors and gave a sigh of relief. He had just gone back to sleep. She kept one hand on his arm as she leaned back in the chair and settled in for another long night of watching over her partner.

XXX

Pierce slammed the book he had been reading on the desk and sighed. Despite the information he had collected over the millenia, he hadn’t yet found something to help him solve his current problem. He was a planner, methodical, and not inclined to rush into something, but the lack of anything to help him decide on a course of action was raising his frustration levels to the point where he was almost ready to do something rash. Almost.

“So, have you had enough time to consider my offer?”

Pierce turned and saw Michael standing in the shadows. He growled in annoyance.

“Don’t you ever knock?”

“Nope,” the archangel replied with a smirk. 

“Of course not.” _And I thought_ **_Lucifer_ ** _was annoying…_

“Well?”

“Pass.”

“What?”

“I said ‘pass’. As in ‘no, I’m not going along with your plan'.”

“You think you can come up with something better?” Michael sneered and Pierce shrugged. “So why not?”

“I’m not sold on the whole ‘miracle’ thing, for one. Killing a LAPD detective is going to bring a lot of heat, and--”

“You’re worried about your pathetic little organization. Right, _Sinnerman_?” Pierce said nothing and Michael chuckled. “Fine. Offer’s still open, once you’ve come to your senses and you’ve realized there is no other way.”

“Whatever. Now get out of my house.”

With another sneer, Michael unfurled his wings, knocking several pieces of Pierce’s rock collection to the floor, and vanished.

Pierce sighed again and started to clean up the mess. Despite what Michael said, a plan was starting to form in his mind, one he had considered before and abandoned untried. It wouldn’t hurt to _try_ , really.

After all, what did he have to lose?

TBC...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

“Are you ready to get out of here?” Chloe didn’t have to wait long for a response.

“Detective, you have  _ no _ idea,” Lucifer declared, sounding almost like his old self. Almost.

“Oh, I think I might,” Chloe replied with a smirk as she laid the garment bag that Amenadiel had dropped off on the bed. “You’ve mentioned it a time or two.”

“Every hour that I was awake, yes, I know.” Lucifer made an annoyed face. “What passes for food in this establishment made me think I was...being punished for something, and sponge baths are nowhere  _ near _ as much fun as porn led me to believe.”

“Gross,” Chloe muttered as she carefully ignored his near mention of Hell.

“Yes, I feel very much that way right now. When can I leave?”

“The doctor should have your paperwork ready within the hour, even though he’s really not thrilled with you leaving so soon.”

“I have been here for nearly a week, Detective.”

“Less than four days. And you were unconscious for half of that time.”

“No need to remind me. This mortality lark is for the birds.”

“Did you just--?” He gave her a small grin and she rolled her eyes. “You  _ are _ feeling better.”

“I am. I’ll be right as rain in no time.”

Chloe studied him for a moment. He was not as pale as he had been, but the dark circles under his eyes told her that his restless sleep and apparent nightmares--which he had refused to talk about--were talking a toll. On both of them.

“I really hope so.” She pointed to the bag. “You should get dressed so you’re ready when they bring the release form.”

“Right.” He carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, wobbling a little at the quick change in position. She moved to help him but he quickly waived her away.

“I’m fine, Detective.” 

He took the bag and slowly made his way to the bathroom. She waited until he had closed the door before she started to gather up the gifts that his visitors had brought. Soon she had them all packed into a box one of the nurses had dropped off, with the exception of a red teddy bear with black devil horns (courtesy of Ella) which she tucked into her own bag, and several balloons which she gathered and tied together. She had just completed her task when one of the nurses brought in a wheelchair and left it next to the bed, so she wrapped the ribbons holding the balloons around one of the chair’s handles. She did one last check to make sure she hadn’t missed anything and settled into the chair next to the bed to wait.

A few minutes later Lucifer emerged from the bathroom, dressed in black suit pants and a white button down shirt, his hair brushed but unstyled and the rough beginnings of a beard trimmed back to its normal “barely there” length. Chloe immediately noticed that he was much paler than he had been and she jumped up to guide him to the chair she had just vacated where he collapsed in obvious relief.

“Thank you, Detective.” He noticed the wheelchair and frowned. “Why do you have that contraption?”

“Hospital policy,” Lucifer’s doctor replied as he walked into the room, sheaf of papers in hand. “Everyone gets a ride out.”

“Well, I suppose that will be better than the ride in,” Lucifer muttered and Chloe winced. She hadn’t needed  _ that _ reminder.

The doctor nodded. “Indeed.” He handed Lucifer the stack of documents and a pen. “I just need to go over a few things before we release you.” He checked Lucifer’s vital signs and Chloe could tell he wasn’t overly happy with what he was seeing. 

“I’d really prefer to keep you here another day--” He raised his hand in a  _ stop _ gesture as Lucifer started to protest. “But I suspect I’d have a rebellion on my hands if I did.”

“Been there, done that, big fail,” muttered Lucifer and the doctor sent him an odd look before continuing.

“Just make sure to get plenty of rest, drink lots of fluids, take your pain medication and antibiotics as prescribed, and if you notice anything out of the ordinary, come back here as soon as you can. Understood?”

“Yes, doctor. Understood.”

“Good.” He started to go over the instructions as Chloe sent a quick text to Ella, who had agreed to bring Chloe’s car to the hospital so she could take Lucifer home. When the doctor finished Lucifer signed the forms with a flourish and reluctantly climbed into the wheelchair. Chloe placed the box of gifts on his lap, draped their bags over one arm and pushed the chair out into the hallway and down the hall to the elevator. Lucifer waved at all of the nurses as he passed the station and they cheerfully returned the gesture and wished him a speedy recovery. Once he and Chloe were inside the elevator and the door had closed his cheerful demeanor faded and he leaned back into chair and closed his eyes.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine, Detective. Just bloody tired. And tired  _ of _ being bloody tired.” He opened his eyes and looked up at her. “You must be as well.”

“I’m okay. I’ll get a nap later. After we get you back to Lux and settled in, I can let you have some time alone to heal.” She noticed his expression and frowned. “Is that okay?”

“Yes, of course. You need a break from me, I am sure.”

“That’s not what I meant Lucifer.  _ You _ need the time away from  _ me _ so you can get better. Right?”

“Right.”   
  


She sighed. “I’m not abandoning you, Lucifer, I promise.”

“Understood.”

He remained silent for the rest of the elevator ride and the trip through the lobby to the patient pick-up area. They only had to wait about five minutes before Chloe saw her car pull up to the curb ramp outside. Ella climbed out of the driver’s seat as soon as they exited the hospital and ran around the car to meet them. She gave Lucifer a very gentle hug before helping Chloe load their stuff into the trunk. Chloe got Lucifer settled into the front passenger seat--and buckled in, much to his chagrin-- before she quickly returned the wheelchair and then walked around to the driver’s side. Ella was already in the back and animatedly talking to Lucifer and paused when Chloe climbed in.

“Chloe, I hope you don’t mind, but I really need to get back to work. We just caught this weird case and Pierce is being really intense about it.” She turned to Lucifer. “Are you okay with that, buddy? I know you have to be wanting to get home, and--”

“It’s fine, Ms. Lopez. Needs must. What is the case?”

“Really gnarly double homicide. The killer smashed the couple’s chests in and posed them in a car holding hands. Looks like the guy was cheating on his wife, too.” She continued to fill them in on the gory details as they drove to the precinct and they had only driven a few blocks before Chloe noticed that Lucifer was asleep. She cleared her throat to get Ella’s attention, met her gaze in the rearview mirror and tilted her head toward her passenger. Ella immediately stopped talking and leaned forward to study him.

“Is he really okay? I mean, okay enough to leave the hospital?”

“His doctor cleared him to leave.”

“OK. But what do  _ you _ think?”

“I think that he’ll feel better once he gets home.”

“Yeah, I understand that.” 

They drove the rest of the way without speaking, with Lucifer only waking when they dropped Ella off. It didn’t take long before he was asleep again and Chloe drove carefully to avoid waking him.

They were almost to Lux when he suddenly gasped and sat up, the terrified expression on his face fading almost immediately when he noticed Chloe’s scrutiny.

“Lucifer--”

“I’m fine, Detective.”

“No, you’re not. I know you don’t lie, but your definition of ‘fine’ is a little...skewed.”

“What do you mean?”

She sighed. “I know you’ve been having nightmares, Lucifer. You try to hide it, but I can tell, and I can understand completely why you would, but--”

“Why do you understand? I mean, I’m the Devil. Nothing scares me--”

“But things do bother you. Upset you. And after what you’ve been through…”

“Just a quick trip to Hell, Detective. Nothing to worry about. I existed there for eons, after all.”

“As ruler, yes, but not as a resident. In a Hell loop.”

His eyes widened as he turned to her in surprise. “How do you know about Hell loops?”

“Both Maze and Michael mentioned it. Michael suggested that your loop was enough to.  _ damage _ you. That even though you got out you would be...broken.”

“I’m not a doll, Detective. Besides, I already told you that Michael is a liar.”

“Unless the truth would hurt more. Your words, Lucifer, not mine.”

He sighed. “Well in this case it’s not the truth. I’m not damaged and I’m not broken. I am just...reluctant to share what I experienced.”

“And why is that?”

“Have you been taking lessons from Dr. Linda?”

“No. No, I want you to share things with me. I know the truth now, OK? You don’t have to hide from me.”

“That’s just it, Detective. You don’t know the whole truth, not all of it.”

“Because I haven’t seen your ‘Devil face’?”

He huffed. “No, believe it or not, that’s not the worst thing. You don’t know the things I’ve done.”

“While ruling Hell? That was your job, and it wasn’t one you chose to do. It was forced on you.”

“ _ Not everything was part of the job! _ ” he yelled and immediately wilted when he saw her shocked expression. “Apologies, Detective. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“I’m not frightened, I’m worried. Whatever happened is clearly still hurting  _ you _ , Lucifer, and I want to help you.”

“But if you did know, you wouldn’t. You would  _ see _ that I’m a monster.”

She sighed and carefully guided her car into the garage beneath Lux. Chloe was surprised and somewhat amused to find that she had an assigned parking space which she pulled into, parked, and turned off the engine before facing her passenger.

“Tell me. I promise I won’t judge.”

“OK.” He reluctantly raised his gaze to meet hers. “I killed my brother. Uriel.”

Chloe managed to maintain her neutral expression. “Was it during your rebellion?”

“What? No, no this was much more recent.” His voice softened. “I’d never killed anyone before.”

“Why did you kill him?”

“He gave me no choice. I...he was going to destroy..several people that I care about, and… I couldn’t let him do it.”

“You were protecting someone...several someones. Who?”

“Maze...Mum...and you, Detective.”

“Me? Wait. I thought that angels aren’t allowed to kill humans.”

“We’re not, but Uriel...he could spot patterns. He knew exactly what to change to create the circumstances which would lead to someone’s death. He’d already tried once for you, as a warning, and he promised to finish the job. I couldn’t let him do that!”

“OK, OK, I understand… But why did he want any of us dead?”

“Well, Maze because she’s a demon...and she was protecting me. That was her job, and old habits… And Mum...because I hadn’t sent her back to Hell.”

“Amenadiel told me that she escaped and you thought G… your Father wanted you to send her back, but you chose to make her punishment staying on Earth.”

“Yes, but Uriel decided that I had broken my deal with Dad, and… it was up to him to correct it.”

“What was the deal?”

“I said that I would do whatever he asked, if he would...protect you from Malcolm. After he shot me, and I was dying, I asked...and when I was back in Hell Dad showed me that Mum had escaped. He brought me back, Malcolm was dealt with, and then I tried to find Mum.” He chuckled softly. “She found me instead, and begged me not to send her back. Uriel believed that she would try to get back to Heaven --he was right about that, it turns out-- and that Dad would forgive her and she would destroy Dad. So I guess he was protecting someone, too.”

“Did your Father specifically say He wanted her back in Hell?”

“Well, no, but--”

“Did He tell Uriel to destroy her?”

“Again, no, but--”

“And if Uriel was trying to kill me, then  _ he _ was the bad guy. Not you.”

“It doesn’t work like that.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“I...I don’t know, Detective. It just feels  _ wrong _ !”

“Killing someone, especially someone close to you, is not  _ supposed _ to feel right, Lucifer. The fact that it  _ does _ feel wrong shows me that you are  _ not _ a monster. And as I understand it, your guilt is what creates the Hell loop, correct?” He nodded. “The fact that you feel guilty also tells me you’re not a monster. I’ve seen plenty of human monsters that don’t feel guilt. They don’t feel bad at all when they do something wrong, and that is what makes them monsters. You feel horrible about what happened, that much is clear, and that is why you’re not.”

“I…” He sat in silence, clearly considering what she had said. Finally he sighed and met her gaze. “Why don’t you hate me, Detective? Why haven’t you rejected me like--?”   
  


“Your Father?” He nodded again. “I can’t begin to imagine what all led to your punishment. I can only know what I’ve seen. What I see is someone who, despite the trauma they have endured,  _ cares _ , someone who wants justice. That’s not someone I can reject simply because of their past, especially since I know I don’t have the whole story. I told you before, I am willing to listen to you. I want to help you. I want you to let me help you. OK?” After a moment’s hesitation, he gave her a weak but genuine smile and nodded. “Good. Now, let’s get you home.”

After gathering his belongings, she let him lean on her as they made their way to the elevator. He continued to lean on her during the ride up to the penthouse and when they entered the living space she helped him to the sofa where he collapsed with a sigh. 

“Feels good to be home?”

“Very much so. Thank you.”

She deposited the box of gifts on the bar and carried his bag to the bedroom. When she returned she saw that he appeared to be asleep again, but his eyes opened as soon as she was near.

“Do you need anything before I head out? I’ll be back as soon as I can, but in the meantime…”

“I will be fine, Detective. But be careful. Please.”

She rested her hand against his cheek. “I will. Get some rest. We have a lot of things to talk about when I get back. OK?”

“Very well.”

She took the teddy bear out of her purse and dropped it in his lap with a small grin as he rolled his eyes before she headed for the elevator.

The ride home was uneventful, and she made it there in a reasonable amount of time. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, she jotted down a short list of items to pick up from the store and returned to her car. She drove to the closest store and found a space not too far from the entrance. She headed across the parking lot and was almost to the loading area when a screech of tires drew her attention. Her eyes widened in horror as a car came barreling towards her and she froze, unable to tear her gaze away.

Suddenly she was yanked from the path of the car and it flew past, never slowing as it fishtailed around a curve and zoomed away. Chloe came to rest against a solid form which held her close. 

It took a moment to realize what the form was and for a brief moment she wondered how her injured partner had recovered quickly enough to come to her aid. She looked up into the face of her rescuer and her relief vanished as she realized that the man who was holding her was  _ not _ Lucifer.

TBC...


End file.
